Things Mark Will Put Up With
by Pirateking19
Summary: Roger takes a liking to the idea of denerding Mark and making him more of a rock star


"Please tell me you're kidding Roger," Mark groaned as his roommate waved a shimmering pencil in the blonde's face.

"Well, you're not going like THAT to my concert tonight. It's my first concert in years!"

"I like the way I look!" Mark shouted back as he was suddenly shoved onto the couch by the persistent rock star. Roger frowned, biting on the end of the pencil, taking in Mark's current outfit of choice. A ratty old Mighty Mouse tee shirt, worn jeans that hung off his thin frame, and, much to Roger's dismay, Mark's hair was sticking up in all directions like he had just rolled out of bed.

"You look like a nerd."

"I am not a –"

"Mark," Roger interrupted, raising an eyebrow, "Listen. And this comes from an incredibly cool person… You're a nerd."

"Am not!"

"What club were you in senior year again?" Mark's eyes narrowed as he mumbled incoherently under his breath.

"I'm sorry what was that."

"The 'Math Is Awesome Club'," Mark sighed and threw his hands up in the air in defeat, knowing this was one fight he wasn't about to win. Roger giggled happily like a small child who successfully stole a cookie before his gaze fixed on his friend. Mark carefully watched his roommate eyeing him, biting his bottom lip in thought, before his eyes lit up.

"I'm going to de-nerd you. Stay still."

"Why? What are you going to do?" Roger crouched down and rested an arm across Mark's knees for balance as he pulled off the blonde's glasses. Mark squinted at him questioningly but closed his eyes at the sight of a pencil coming at his face.

"Roger," he whined, trying to push the other man away, kicking his feet.

"Don't be such a fucking baby," Roger muttered, looking at his friend before climbing up, placing his knees on the couch, on either side of Mark's legs, firmly holding him in place. Mark's eyes widened slightly at his roommate sitting in his lap, pressing against his chest to keep his arms still.

"Rog?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing."

"Why?"

"You're not going to give me a lap dance are you." Roger snickered.

"Do you want a lap dance?" An unwilling blush crept up Mark's cheeks as he shook his head. Roger looked down with a cocky grin and wiggled his hips playfully.

"Stop it!" The green eyes rocker leaned down and brought his mouth dangerously close to Mark's ear.

"This is just a preview. Wait until the club tonight." Mark angrily growled, pulling away from Roger's smirk.

"Fuck off."

"Now stay still or you're getting jabbed in the eye by a pencil." Roger's tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration as he carefully applied the black eyeliner to accent Mark's blue eyes. After a few minutes and happy with his work, Roger leaned back and cocked his head to the side.

"Open them."

"No." Roger smacked his friend in the arm.

"Bastard," Mark sighed and slowly opened his eyes to a face splitting grin that spread across Roger's face.

"This is so going to work."

That night…

"Mark come on!" Roger screamed at the closed bathroom door at the club.

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No! I want to get the hell out of here!" Roger rolled his eyes, picking at his newly black painted fingernails. He had the rock star ensemble with his messy spiked hair and heavily kohl lined eyes, and he even had new earrings lining up his earlobe. Mark had teased about the thick leather necklace but Roger had insisted it was rock and roll. He impatiently tapped his foot, glaring at the door before shrugging at his friends waiting for Mark's grand entrance.

"Want me to go drag his scrawny ass out here?" Collins smiled, gesturing with the joint he tightly held in his fingers. Roger shook his head before his eyes glanced over to the excited brunette, clasping her hands in glee. Roger knocked on the door again.

"Rog go do your set!"

"If you don't come out right now I'm sending Maureen in there to do to you whatever she wishes." Maureen squealed with a happy smile. The doorknob turned and Mark shamefully stepped out, much to Roger's delight.

"Holy shit boy! You're fucking HOT!" Collins gaped. Maureen's jaw dropped and she pranced over, throwing her arms over Mark's shoulders, fingering his hair.

"Pookie you look so bad ass!" Roger nodded his head in approval of his fine work. Gone was the ratty tee shirt and jeans. Mark shifted his weight, tight jeans pulling in all the right places. He wore a tight black tank top that slightly shimmered, a leather cuff clasped to his left wrist, and a metal chain resting at the base of his neck. Roger had even held him down long enough to carefully paint each fingernail black. Maureen leaned back to look at him with a smile. Roger had forced him to wear his old contacts so the heavy black eyeliner could be seen. His bright blue eyes almost jumped out in contrast against the dark makeup. His hair was gelled so it spiked in every direction with brown and black colored streaks running throughout.

"Wow. How the hell did I ever pass you up!"

"I'm not a girl."

"But you're pretty like one." Mark groaned, shaking his head at the amused girl. Maureen grinned, hugging an eye rolling Mark tightly before scampering off to find Joanne amidst the pulsing music. Mark nervously rubbed his arm, smiling at Collins who tipped his head to the younger boy and lovingly patted his shoulder before heading to the bar. Then he looked at Roger who still had a smile plastered on his face.

"What."

"…Nothing. You look good. Less nerd-like."

"Gee, thanks," Mark grinned, looking down to tug at his shirt. Roger continued to smile as he stepped forward and pulled Mark into a crushing hug.

"Shit Rog, I can't breathe!" Mark coughed, and as roger didn't budge, he bit back a laugh and wrapped his arms around the rock star.

"Thanks for coming," Roger whispered into the blonde's hair. Those three simple words melted Mark's heart. Ever since Mimi died, Roger had been withdrawn and quiet. This was a welcomed change. He rubbed his friend's back and nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
